This invention pertains to waste disposal apparatus, and more particularly to a device for separating liquid material from solids in the contents of the paunch of slaughtered meat animals.
One of the problems in the preparation of meat is the disposal of material not usable as meat. Much of such material such as hides, hoofs, etc. is usable as a by-product of the principal product, but some material is, as yet, completely unusable. One such material is the paunch manure, contents of the alimentary tract at the time the animal is slaughtered. Such material is commonly loaded onto trucks and is hauled to a disposal site.
By my invention, I provide a means by which the volume of material is greatly reduced simply by extracting the liquid. The liquid can then be treated in an ordinary waste-water treatment facility. The solids, in turn, occupy much less space and can be loaded into less space and the hauling greatly reduced. It may even be possible to use the solid material as a fertilizer.